User blog:Ranxerox76/ANswers
Was Von Virus bace off a real person Barrage had an unpleasant encounter with?---It was one of his Drill Sgt's in school. Did Mrs. Lob disappeared or was she just out sick?---- She was taken to Coral Grove How old are the 15th Graders and how many years were they held back? -----they are 19, 3 years. Do the 15th Graders live with there parents or by them selfs?---Parents. What do all the teachers think of the 15th Graders?---What do teacher's think of bad students who fail each year. I'm guessing not great stuff. Did Vice Principal Victoria give Lee a day off in 15th Graders because she likes him and thinks his punishment to hard or did she do it to make Principal Barrage mad? What is Vice Principal Victoria full name? ---I don't remember actually. It's something... Does all of A Nigma High know what TreeHuggers try to do and are they mad at them or just the classments they in danger?----I think just the people who were in danger know what was up with them. Does Principal Barrage hate the TreeHuggers more then Lee Ping?----No he just doesn't like hippies. or anyone really Why does Camillio like Green Apple Splat so much knowing there made from frogs?---Why do people like soda, when it's bad for you? Or maybe he's 1/64th French? What would have happen if Principal General Barrage did catch Lee or anyone else with his robotic leg, would he hurt them? -- Uh yeah.... it would crush them. How did the Down with Lee Club stolen Barrage's robotic leg?---It comes off. I think he was like oiling it or cleaning it. Like a soilder cleans a gun and he took his eye off it and it was gone. Did any member of the Down with Lee Club know Lee before the pranks?--- Yeah him and Irwin used to be friends. The others have been in school with him since grade school.. so they know him. How did Tina Kwee know the Glamazons uses hair extentions?---She's a reporter and found the extensions in the pool drain and solved the case. Why did Brandy Silver act like Lee was still her boyfriend in episode The Hair Incident? --- She always acts like that. She's claimed Lee as her boyfriend... without really sking him. Why did Principal General Barrage want the prank footage?.----cause it would show who did the prank. What the name of Cam little sister?---I'm not good with names.... I forget. I think he calls her it during the episode with her though. How much time does each season of Detentionaire, like how many months past between the first episode of season one of Detentionaire and the last episode?----it's very compact it's almost sorta like an episode is a day. By the end of season 1 (the first 13) it's like 2 weeks, give or take. Will each season of Detentionaire have the same amount of episodes?---yes 4 of 13 Why does,t Lee Ping tell Tina Kwee he did't do the Prank and ask her for help to collect evidence to clear his name?---Cause he's not sure at first if she'll hang around with him, if she didn't have a mystery to solve. So he keeps her in the dark, so she'll talk to him. Will new antagonists appear in season 2 of Detentionaire?--yes Was there any character that inspired you to base Ping off of?---Yeah myself... What inspired the multiculturism in the show?---It wasn't inspired or done on purpose. It's just that's pretty much the make-up of most high schools in the middle of a big city. How long does the animation process take for the average episode?--I don't know... like 2 or 3 months I wanna say. Which other countries are you hoping/planning for Detentionaire to air in?---The goal is to have it anywhere people wactch TV. --------------------------------------------------------------- What are you most proud of in terms of the show? (story plot, character design, animation style, ya know, that stuff!)? How did you decide on using the Tatzelwurm for a mascot, instead of one of the other weird cryptids running around? Were there any others considered? Also, even though it doesn't pertain to the show and its plot, how did you decide on voice actors, such as Fabrizio Filippo? Like, was it standard audition procedure for everyone, or what? (I'm asking because I doubted that he played both Cam and Mark, since I couldn't hear the connection until one episode where Mark faked a Mexican accent...) #Will the Kimmie x Biffy relationship be expanded on? #Will the Tatzelwurm talk again? #Will the Cleaners ever be seen without their suits? #Will we see more of Mr. Ping and the underground tunnels? Which episode is your favorite? Why? (in season 1) Was Detentionaire your first big project, or have you been part of other productions? Can you tell us when season 2 will play, if you have any idea? :) And out of all the pairings we've seen (Lee&Tina, Lee&Brandy, Cam&Brandy, Tina&Brad, Kimmie&Biffy) which is you favorite? What exactly is your role in producing the shows? Are you an animator? What is Lee Ping mother real name? Is Vice Principal Victoria a new teacher like Barrage or his she work at the school with Principal R. Wurst? Can you give us a little hint on season two of Detentionaire? Who is your favourite character? Who is your lest favourite character? Were the TreeHuggers given detention or jail for their borderline homicidal actions in Welcome to Factory Island? Do you plan on making more webisode for season 2 of Detentionaire? Category:Blog posts